


Random Meetings

by dragonwrangler



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/pseuds/dragonwrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't the only agency that deals with the strange and unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist. Minimal spoilers for Agents of SH.I.E.L.D. S1/E4.

"We’ve got company."

Skye tensed at agent May’s words and at the shift in her body language— she looked as if she was getting ready to lunge at someone’s throat— then raised both her eyebrows in surprise when a man shouted, “Phil! Fancy meeting you here!”

Phil _(no, wait- he said not to call him Phil so it A.C. now, remember?)_ glanced up, pressed his lips together, then glanced over his shoulder. “I got it,” he said as he marched off.

"You better," May muttered as she crossed her arms and glared at the threesome making their way past the guard keeping the curious away from the subway platform.

Skye’s eyebrows climbed even higher when she recognized the guy leading the group. He was tall, dark haired, super handsome, dressed in a big blue greatcoat and was looking more than happy to be running into A.C. in the middle of a crime scene. Pointing a finger at the guy, Skye grinned and opened her mouth to say a name then clamped her mouth shut in confusion. _It can’t be…_

“Um… who’s that?”

“Torchwood.” It sounded like a curse word coming out of May’s mouth.

“Didn’t their base blow up a few years ago?”

“Their base is always blowing up.”

“Right.”

Letting her gaze drift away from A.C. and Captain Harkness— Skye couldn’t help bouncing on her toes at being this close to the famous Torchwood leader; at least until May gave her a look— to the other two standing a few feet behind the man, Skye quickly identified the woman as Gwen Cooper but she had no idea who the black guy was. He was pinged her MIB radar big time though. She’d have to do a little research and update her files. _I wonder if S.H.I.E.L.D.’s encryption files’ll get me into Torchwood’s database? That would be so awesome. The things I could find out there…_

When she blinked herself out of that pleasant little daydream, Skye saw that the mini meeting was coming to a close. Captain Harkness clasped A.C. on the shoulder then he looked past the man and tapped a finger to his forehead in a lazy salute. “Nice seeing you again, Mel!” May narrowed her eyes at him. Harkness laughed and turned back to A.C..

“Wow,” Skye said; a little dazed by the sound of that laugh. “He’s fucking gorgeous.”

“Shut up,” May snarled without turning her glare of death away from Captain Harkness.

Before Skye could decide whether or not she should get out of May’s reach— not that it would matter but instincts were instincts— Captain Harkness spun around and announced, “We’re done here. Time to hit the road!”

“What?” MIB guy squawked. “We flew all the way out to Sweden and now you want to turn around and go back?”

“Yep!” Captain Harkness said as he walked backward a few few steps, “Got it in one, Rex.”

Gwen patted Rex on the shoulder. “You’ll get used to it,” she said, her voice sympathetic as she followed the Captain out.

“The hell I will,” Rex said as he trailed behind her. “We don’t have the budget for this, Jack!” he shouted as they left the platform.

“What did you tell him,” May asked as A.C. rejoined them.

“The truth,” he said. When he got the glare of death, A.C. shrugged and started walking away. “I told Jack where he could find the best Swedish massage in Sweden.”

May considered that for a second then nodded her head. “That I can believe,” she said as she started walking.

Skye blinked a few times then had to jog to catch up with the two agents. “How do you know where the best Swedish massages are in Sweden, “ she asked when she caught up.

“That’s classified.”

“Right…”


End file.
